The Judges
The Judges The Judges (Nesarian: Ino Restate) are a radical miltia group made up of a variety of right-wing and third position extremists. It has been designated as a terrorist organisation by most governments, including the Nesarian Empire. The group was created from survivors of The Dead Men and the group considers itself the successors of The Dead Men. The Judges operate in groups known as "death squads" whose main purpose is to defeat the so-called "corruptors", (also named "degenerates"), who are predominantly progressives, liberals and communists. The activities of these "death squads" range from fairly harmless sabotage such as cyber attacks to exploding buildings and assassinations. Since the end of the Nesarian Fascist regime in the Bloodless Revolution, they have significantly grown in size and power. In recent times, the Judges have moved many of their activities online, operating in covert social media groups or anonymously on 4chan and 8chan through a series of coded phrases that are changed monthly to avoid detection. Although the content of the messages is indecipherable to outsiders, the presence of the message is usually pointed out by other users of these sites, and the presence of many ironic imitators has in fact made it easier for the Judges to blend in. The group's financial situation is unknown but clearly they have enough money to create or purchase sophisticated explosives, and they have access to high quality firearms, such as assault and sniper rifles, shotguns, grenades and machine guns, as well as several helicopters and a fleet of inconspicuous cars. There are also rumours that they are in possession of a tank and an attack helicopter, although this has never been confirmed. They primarily make money through the donations of their members, stealing off their targets and smuggling illegal weapons. However, any member that smuggles drugs or people is executed and their body is left to hang in somewhat public places. Despite a number of claims that they are white supremacists, it has been proven that the group is made up of multiple races, ethnicities and religions, although it is known that Jews (by ethnicity or race), Americans (of any race except natives), Turks and atheists are banned from the group, and are usually prioritised by the group as targets over others. Although the Judges are almost universally denounced for their terrorist acts, they also undertake vigilante activities where the state is slow or simply fails. They have been known to shut down entire drug gangs and briefly eradicated the cocaine trade in the Empire from 1999-2001 simply by killing everyone involved in it. They also routinely hunt, castrate and execute rapists, which are hanged in fairly public places. They have an additional habit of flaying those involved in "exceptionally unnatural sexual crimes", such as those sexually abusing children, animals or the dead. In areas where they operate, the Judges have something of an understanding with the locals and will respond to reports of domestic, animal or child abuse by terrorising the abuser or sometimes simply killing them. Although they do not ask for payment for these "services", they often receive hearty donations. Although the Judges are extremely brutal to anyone they deem their enemy, amongst civilians who share some of their values they are generally respected because of their vigilante activity. Activities The Judges have claimed responsibility for (or otherwise been associated with) the following: * 42 assassinations * 11 attempted assassinations * 13 bombings in which nobody was hurt * 4 bombings resulting in 32 total deaths * Estimated 450 deaths from vigilante justice (primarily against rapists and paedophiles) * Estimated 300-400 deaths involved in attacks on drug gangs * 200+ DDoS attacks